


Soul Mates

by 07536832



Category: Victorious
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Marijuana, One Shot, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/07536832/pseuds/07536832
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In the time that we've been together I've only ever seen Jade nervous twice...both times were important moments in our relationship, so now my curiosity is peaked and I'm dying to hear what she has to say." Tori and Jade have a late night conversation; pretty fluffy. Teen and up for language (it's not that bad) and drugs (just marijuana).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Mates

**Author's Note:**

> My first one-shot and my first Jori fic! Hope you like it. (This is also posted over on FF.net)

In a sleep induced haze I roll over to find my girlfriend’s half of the bed empty. Her spot is still warm though so I know she hasn’t been gone for long. I sigh loudly and stretch, attempting to wake my body up. A quick glance at the clock lets me know it’s the middle of the freaking night and I have no idea why I'm even awake right now. 

I slowly sit up, squinting to see in the dim room; the only source of light coming from the moon that’s beaming though the sliding glass doors that lead out to the balcony from our bedroom. Where did Jade go? As if she was answering me, all of a sudden I hear a cough coming from the balcony. I can’t see her through the glass doors so she must be off to the side somewhere.

I blearily throw the blankets off myself and swing my legs over the edge of the bed. I somehow manage to make it to the door without falling over anything; I'm not the most coordinated when I'm wide awake, so navigating in the dark while half asleep is a dangerous task for me. I slide the door open and immediately my nostrils are assaulted by the unmistakable scent of marijuana. To my left Jade is reclined back in a lounge chair with a joint in one hand, and her other is balled into a fist covering her mouth. She’s in a bit of a coughing fit, no doubt from smoking. She finally quits coughing and brings her glazed over eyes up to meet mine. She gives me a lazy grin and I feel my heart flutter.

After a year of dating and two months of living together she still has the same effect on me as she did all those months ago when I first realized my feelings for her. Maybe I still get butterflies in my stomach because she has continued to be gank to everyone _except_ me. For whatever reason I'm special to her, and she allows me to see the other side of her that no one else gets to see.

“What are you over there smiling about Vega?” Jade is watching me closely with a small smirk on her face.

“I thought you moved passed the ‘Vega’ phase,” I huff, pouting playfully and crossing my arms.

Jade takes another puff before replying, “I did, but then I noticed you standing there with the door open letting all the warm air out, and I guess I just reverted back.”

I see her point; it is pretty cold out tonight, probably in the forties and here I am letting all the warm air out. I step out onto the balcony quickly and shut the door behind me. “Better?” I ask.

“Much. Thank you _Tori_.” Jade smiles as she exaggerates my name. I really don’t mind her calling me Vega; she still does it occasionally when the situation calls for it but I really like it when she calls me by my first name. It sounds so melodic coming from her lips.

The wind starts to pick up; flinging my hair in all directions and making me shiver. “C’mere babe.” I also really like it when she calls me that too. Jade holds her free hand out to me and I take it. She drags me down onto her lap and unzips her jacket. For the first time I notice she’s dressed for the weather outside; even though she went to bed in a tank top and boy shorts she’s now wearing flannel pants and a jacket over her tank top. I, on the other hand, am only wearing one of her oversized Hollywood Arts t-shirts.

She pulls me even closer to her, forcing me to lie back in the lounge chair with her, as she wraps one half of her unzipped jacket around me and throws her arm around my shoulder. She looks down at me, my head now resting on her shoulder and my own arm thrown over her waist. “Better?” She repeats my earlier question.

“Much.” I smile up at her and can’t help but think how amazingly sweet she is and how close I came to never even knowing it. I shake my head at the thought, not wanting to imagine where I’d be right now if I hadn’t called Jade the day I felt my entire life was going to fall apart. I don’t think I’d be this happy and content with my life if I hadn’t gone to her. I shake my head again, trying to rid my brain of the invading thoughts.

“You still cold? We can go back inside if you want.” Jade watches me with a slight frown tugging at her lips. Even when she’s high, she’s still perceptive and concerned. The way I feel about her is unbelievable. Knowing how much she cares fills me up with all these tingly warm feelings.

Oh my god, I'm such a sap…but I don’t really mind. “No I'm fine, I was just thinking.”

“Thinking about what?” She asks as she takes another hit of her joint and offers it to me.

I politely decline, I smoke with her sometimes but I don’t really feel like it right now. “I was just thinking about how we came to be friends and then girlfriends.”

Jade releases the smoke she was holding in, and tightens her arm around me. “You mean when you first came to me about your parents’ divorce?” Jade asks the question softly, knowing that I don’t like talking about it.

“Yeah,” I reply equally as soft. “Did I ever tell you that I almost didn’t call you?”

She looks down at me again, “No, but I can’t blame you, at that point our relationship with each other was almost nonexistent. I was a bitch to you all the time.” Her blue eyes look regretfully into mine. She has apologized a hundred times for being mean to me since we got together, and I've forgiven her long ago, but I know she still feels bad about it.

I bring my hand up to cup her face and tug it closer to mine. I lightly brush my lips against hers and whisper, “I already told you, all is forgiven. You’ve more than made up for it.”

She rests her forehead against mine and closes her eyes as she mutters, “I just wish I had never done any of it.”

“I think…if you had been nice to me from the start, we wouldn’t be where we are now. So, no regrets.”

I see one side of her mouth rise slightly and I take that as a victory.

“So tell me about how you almost didn’t call me,” she mumbles as she moves her head to rest atop mine, her eyes still closed.

I know the weed has made her drowsy, so I hurriedly tell her what happened a little over a year ago. “Well, when I first found out that my parents were getting a divorce because of my mom cheating on my dad with his partner Gary, I was freaking out. I didn’t know what to think or what to do so I tried calling Andre, but he answered and quickly told me he had to deal with his grandma and would call me back later.” Thinking back, I was really upset with Andre, but now I realize I am immensely grateful to him and his insane grandma. “So since I couldn’t talk to my best friend, I tried the next best person, Beck. But his dad answered and said he had left his phone at home and was out with Cat at Karaoke Dokie.”

“That’s just bad luck.” Jade murmurs, burying her nose in my hair.

I smile, “Or _good_ luck if you consider where it landed us.” I feel Jade’s chest quiver slightly with a silent chuckle. “Anyway, I just about gave up on finding someone to talk to, but then suddenly I saw this girl with long black hair walking and she reminded me of you. I sat on that bench for a good twenty minutes trying to decide if I should call you. I knew you hated me and probably wouldn’t help me at all, but in the end I figured if anything, you’d at least get my mind off the situation until Andre could call me back.”

Jade pulls away from me slightly and smirks, “So I was meant to be a distraction?”

I chuckle, “Yeah, but imagine my surprise when you immediately agreed to come meet me and talk about it. I was convinced you were setting me up from some sort of prank until I saw the look of sympathy on your face when you arrived.”

Jade stubs out the last little bit of her weed and tosses the remains over the edge of the balcony. She takes her now free hand and tangles it with mine, “When you called you sounded so lost and desperate. I couldn’t be a total gank and blow you off. Plus I knew exactly what you we’re going through, my parents divorced too remember?” She says all this without taking her eyes off our intertwined hands.

“I know, but at the time I didn’t know that. That’s why I was so shocked when you showed up and were being so supportive. I thought hell must have frozen over.”

Jade lets out a hearty laugh at my words. “I'm sure hell did freeze over. In fact, I think it’s still thawing out a year later.”

I hum my agreement and snuggle closer to Jade, “But yeah, I almost didn’t call you, and I was wondering what would have happened between us if I never did.”

“Honestly,” Jade starts, and the seriousness in her tone makes me look up only to see that soberness also reflected in her eyes; all previous traces of her high gone. “Even if you hadn’t called me I still think we would be together.”

“Really?” I ask, puzzled.

“Yeah, and if you repeat what I'm about to say to _anyone_ I will go to the grave denying it.” Jade bites her lip nervously and I know whatever she’s about to say is going to be important. In the time that we’ve been together I’ve only ever seen Jade nervous twice, the first time was when she officially asked me to be her girlfriend and the second time was when she asked me to move into her apartment with her. Both times were important moments in our relationship, so now my curiosity is peaked and I'm dying to hear what she has to say so I nod my head quickly and remain silent.

Jade averts her eyes towards the moon before she begins. “So, you know I’ve never been one to believe in soul mates.” I nod again but keep quiet. Jade and I had discussed this when we first started to become friends. She made it clear that she thought there were no such things as soul mates. “I always thought the idea of there only being one person out there for me was ridiculous. There are over seven billion people on this planet and the notion that there was only one _right_ one was just stupid.”

Jade continues to stare at the moon. In this light, because I'm so close to her face, I can see little flecks of green in her eyes that are normally not visible.

Without warning Jade lets out a small chuckle and deliberately moves her eyes from the moon to my face. “But then I got to know you, and slowly but surely I fell in love with you, and being in love with you changed my perspective. Tori freaking Vega of all people...”

She is smiling down at me when she says this and I know it’s not meant to be taken offensively. I understand exactly what she means. Who would have thought ya know? The most unlikely pair to end up together.

“Looking at our history, the chances of us falling in love rival the chances of the entire Earth being destroyed by an enormous meteor. That falls on a scale somewhere between ‘extremely doubtful’ and ‘not having a snowball’s chance in hell.’”

I can’t help but giggle at the way she explains it, it’s so…Jade like. And it’s one of the things I love most about her.

“So, if you and I can end up together after everything that has happened in our past, I think I'm going to have to give some credit to fate.” Jade pauses and untangles her hand from mine, only to cup my cheek. She tenderly whispers, “Against the odds we fell in love. And the only explanation I can give for that is soul mates. We _had_ to be destined to be together, it’s the only thing that makes sense.”

I feel my eyes start to tear up at her words. What she is saying resonates deep in me, because I feel the same way; that we were destined to be together.

“Don’t cry just yet Tor, I'm not quite finished,” she laughs anxiously. “Being with you is the most amazing thing. The way you make me feel is indescribable and my love for you is endless. I know for a fact there isn’t one other person on this planet of seven billion people who could make me feel the way you do. And there’s not one other person I could love as much as I love you. You are my one and only soul mate Tori Vega.”

The tears flow freely down my cheeks and I feel like I'm floating. Jade West is the most incredible person I know. I attack her lips with passion, rolling over so that I'm straddling her waist in the chair. She quickly responds as I bring both my hands up to palm her face and I feel one of her hands move to grip my hip and her other twist in my hair. I let out a moan at the feeling of her gently tugging my hair and she takes that opportunity to slip her tongue inside my mouth. Despite the cold air outside Jade is warm; her body, her touch, her tongue. I don’t know how long we kiss but gradually it slows down and eventually Jade pulls away, but not before gripping my bottom lip between her teeth and lightly pulling it until she’s forced to let it go.

Looking down at Jade’s slightly red face and somewhat puffy lips can’t control the smile that breaks out across my face. She reaches up and tucks some loose strands of hair behind my ear and lets her hand linger on my face. “So even if you had never called me, I believe we would have still ended up together. It would have just been a different path to reach the same destination.”

 I delicately remove her hand and bring it to my lips whispering, “I love you Jade West. More than you know.” I kiss each knuckle on her hand and then interlock it with mine. Standing up I drag her with me back to our room and into our bed.


End file.
